Don't dream of fairy tales
by Nepchun
Summary: Mittelalter. Haruka wird mit 9 Jahren von ihren Eltern getrennt und muss sich seitdem alleine durch das harte Leben auf der Straße kämpfen. Zur selben Zeit versucht die kleine Michiru, ihrer Bestimmung als zukünftige Königin zu entkommen und träumt von einem Leben, das dem ihrer Märchenbücher gleicht. Als sie sich zufällig begegnen, beginnt ein langes, wundervolles Märchen. (Oder?)


Hallo ihr! :) Eigentlich hatte ich versucht, eine kurze Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben. Aber da mir das nicht so recht gelingen wollte, gibt es als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk schon mal einen Vorgeschmack zu meiner nächsten FF. ^^

* * *

><p><span>~Prolog~<span>

Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sich ungesehen auf einem vorbei fahrenden Heuwagen davon zu stehlen. Das Stroh kratze unangenehm auf ihrer Haut und hatte sich in ihrem zerzausten langen Haar verfangen. Aus ihrem Versteck heraus konnte sie einen letzten Blick auf die bulligen Männer erhaschen, die alles nach ihr absuchten. Sie schlugen mit langen Stöcken auf Büsche ein, traten dicke Äste beiseite und sprachen lautstarke Drohungen aus. Sie konnte erkennen, wie etwas weiter entfernt einige Menschen mit einem dicken Seil aneinander gebunden und achtlos herum geschubst wurden. Von ihren Eltern jedoch fehlte jede Spur.  
>Sie war nun auf sich allein gestellt. Eine 9-jährige Bauerntochter auf der Flucht vor Sklavenhändlern, die sich für nichts anderes als Geld und ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden interessierten. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie verzweifelt darum gekämpft, nicht in die Hände dieser menschenverachtenden Barbaren zu fallen.<br>Ihr zu Hause wurde vor beinahe einem Monat niedergebrannt, als Truppen des feindlichen Königreichs in ihrem Heimatdorf eingefallen waren. Nichts von ihrem Hab und Gut war mehr übrig geblieben. Das Feuer hatte alles vernichtet. Haruka sah noch immer die züngelnden Flammen vor sich, wie sie Haus und Hof verschlangen und unzählige Menschen und Tiere das Leben kosteten. Sie hörte die Schreie, die verzweifelten Rufe, weinende Kinder, Hufgetrappel, das laute Wiehern scheu gewordener Pferde und das gierige Knistern der Flammen, die von Haus zu Haus über sprangen und nach und nach alles mit weißer Asche bedeckten.  
>Ihre Eltern waren mit ihr von dort geflohen. Und nach tagelanger Flucht war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich einer Bettlerbande anzuschließen, um zu überleben. Entgegen aller Erwartungen waren diese Menschen trotz – oder vielleicht gerade <em>wegen<em> – ihrer Ausweglosigkeit und Armut erstaunlich freundlich und hilfsbereit. Sie hatten die kleine Familie bei sich aufgenommen, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen und ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Der Zusammenhalt war hier viel größer, als in der „gehobeneren" Gesellschaft – das hatte Haruka sofort bemerkt.  
>Doch nun waren eben jene Leute Opfer derer geworden, die am meisten davon profitierten, Heimatlose in ihre Gewalt zu bringen und sie dem meist bietenden zu überlassen. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.<br>Verzweifelt haftete Haruka ihren Blick auf die sich immer weiter entfernende Menschenmasse. Noch immer konnte sie ihre Eltern nicht ausfindig machen. Die flehenden Worte ihrer Mutter hallten noch in ihren Ohren. „Lauf! Bring dich in Sicherheit und sieh nicht zurück!"  
>Sie dachte an den verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer Mutter, die sonst immer nur Liebe für sie gezeigt hatten. Und an ihren Vater, der sich tapfer zweien der Männer entgegen gestellt hatte, um sie und ihre Mutter zu schützen, bevor diese Haruka in die Richtung des Heuwagens davon gescheucht hatte. In ihrer Panik war das Mädchen einfach losgelaufen, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Sie hatte gedacht, ihre Mutter wäre direkt hinter ihr. Doch als sie mit viel Schwung auf den Wagen und in das darauf aufgeladene Stroh gesprungen war und sich umdrehte, waren ihre Eltern aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.<br>Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie ballte wütend die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr langes strohblondes Haar hing ihr zerzaust ins Gesicht und ihre grauen Augen blickten hasserfüllt und verzweifelt auf das Dorf zurück, das sie – versteckt in einem Heuhaufen – mit großer Geschwindigkeit hinter sich ließ.

* * *

><p>In einem hohen Saal saß ein kleines Mädchen im Alter von etwa 8 Jahren vor dem feuerlosen Kamin auf einem Bärenfell und blätterte in einem Buch, dessen Einband bereits recht abgenutzt wirkte. Um sie herum befanden sich unzählige raumhohe Regale voller Bücher, die nur darauf warteten, gelesen zu werden. Der große Kronleuchter warf regenbogenfarbene Lichtspiele in den Raum und hin und wieder huschte ein bunter Punkt über das aquamarinblaue Haar des kleinen Mädchens. Sie trug ein langes hellblaues Kleid aus Seide mit vielen weißen Rüschen und einer großen weißen Schleife, die hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen gebunden war. Lange meeresgleiche Wellen fielen locker über ihre Schultern und ihre tiefblauen Augen huschten begeistert über die Seiten ihres Buches. Sie war so sehr darin vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie ein Mann mittleren Alters den Raum betrat und ihr über die Schulter blickte. Er trug feine, helle Kleidung, hatte dichtes schwarzes Haar, welches über die Jahre bereits einige graue Strähnen hervor gebracht hatte und einen kurzen Vollbart. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte streng, doch die kleinen Lachfältchen an seinen Augen ließen erkennen, dass er kein schlechter Mensch war. „Lest Ihr wieder diese Märchenbücher, die Euch so viele Flausen in den Kopf setzen, Milady?"<br>Michiru sah überrascht von ihrem Buch auf und sah ihren Lehrer – Lynhardt war sein Name – mit großen Augen an. „Wieso Flausen? Ich mag diese Geschichten!"  
>Lynhardt lachte auf – was für gewöhnlich viel mehr wie das Bellen eines alten Hundes klang, wie Michiru fand – und bot ihr seine große Hand an, um ihr vom Boden aufzuhelfen. Das Mädchen griff danach und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Ihr Buch drückte sie mit der anderen Hand fest gegen ihre Brust.<br>Der Mann schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, dann stieß er einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Ihr solltet wirklich sinnvollere Bücher lesen. Bücher über die Geschichte dieses Königreichs zum Beispiel. Oder Bücher darüber, wie Ihr später einmal die wirtschaftliche Lage des Landes aufrecht erhalten könnt.", er deutete mit einer ausschweifende Handbewegung zu den großen Bücherregalen rings um sie herum.  
>Die kleine Prinzessin zog einen Schmollmund und sah vor sich auf den Boden. „Aber diese Bücher sind langweilig! Dort geht es meistens nur um Krieg oder um Reichtum und Macht."<br>Ihr Gegenüber sah zu ihr hinab und lächelte liebevoll. „Genau wie im echten Leben, Milady. Ihr müsst euch darauf vorbereiten, ob ihr nun wollt oder nicht."  
>Michiru sah auf und aus ihren blauen Augen funkelte eine Mischung aus Trotz und Zweifel. „Das interessiert mich aber nicht! Reichtum allein kann ganz bestimmt niemanden glücklich machen! Außerdem wäre es viel interessanter, in die Welt hinaus zu ziehen und Abenteuer zu erleben."<br>Der Lehrer zog – überrascht von der rebellischen Art des Mädchens – eine Augenbraue hoch. „Milady, es ist Eure Aufgabe, Euch darauf vorzubereiten, eines Tages dieses Land zu regieren. Wenn Ihr etwas älter seid, werdet Ihr es verstehen."  
>Das Mädchen umklammerte ihr Buch nun mit beiden Händen, als fürchtete sie, man würde es ihr jeden Moment aus den Händen reißen und sah ihn trotzig an. Er legte lächelnd seine große Hand auf ihren Kopf und strich über ihr weiches Haar. „Es ist Zeit für Euren Geschichtsunterricht.", sagte er sanft. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie oft und gerne davon träumte, in einem ihrer Märchenbücher zu verschwinden und in einer friedvollen Welt ohne Kriege zu leben und ihren Märchenprinzen zu finden. Doch er wusste auch, dass die Zeit kommen würde, in der sie verstehen würde. Eine Zeit, in der ihre geliebten Märchen nichts mehr weiter als Märchen sein würden.<br>Michiru nickte und folgte ihm gehorsam zum Unterrichtsraum.

* * *

><p>AN: Soo. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis hier her. :) Und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal dafür, dass es etwas länger dauern wird, bis es weiter geht. Die FF ist in Arbeit, aber ich möchte gerne erst ein paar Kapitel fertig haben, bevor ich hier weiter hochlade. :)

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten, ein paar ruhige und besinnliche Feiertag, viele Geschenke und schon mal einen guten und gesunden Start ins neue Jahr! :)


End file.
